


To Be Heard

by writingherhope



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Post-Episode: s08e18 Threads, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingherhope/pseuds/writingherhope
Summary: Sam thinks this is a monumentally bad idea. Jack thinks it will be fun.Jack also thinks it's necessary.In all fairness, she thinks,he's probably right.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	To Be Heard

**Author's Note:**

> On Twitter I noticed a Sexting AU prompt and I added it to my prompts list and thought, "Maybe?"
> 
> Then over on tumblr purplejello asked an OTP question:  
> \--Who is super bad at sexting? and who send them encouraging messages throughout the day?
> 
> My answer verged into canon instead of the AU, and this was birthed.  
> Thank you to the wonderful wackyjacq's for the beta on this one!

Sam thinks this is a monumentally bad idea. Jack thinks it will be fun.

Jack also thinks it's necessary. _In all fairness_ , she thinks, _he's probably right_.

\---

He misses her. Being in DC has one huge con: she's not here. It's not just about the sex, he misses her wit and her charm, her clumsy flirting, her brain and her passion. But yes, he misses the sex. He laughs to himself, _'missing' is a bit ironic_. Short of a few alien women, a blonde-haired blue eyed one-night stand the first year of the program and Kerry, he hadn't had a sex life in eight years.

And then, Sam shows up at his door telling him she wants to go fishing, practically requesting time off and granting it for them both, before leaving his porch that night in a stumbled rush.

It’s only a few mornings later, when they’re in his bed at the cabin and lying curled around each over, covered only by a plaid blanket he thought to grab before he wrapped his arm around Sam’s naked waist the night before, does she tell him that the reason she left his house that night in such a hurry was because she was fighting her desire for him.

They had only had about a month of making up for all the times they’d chosen duty and honor over themselves before they had both been shipped off in opposite directions. So yeah, he missed it. His own hand and memory of the way she whimpered when his hand stroked her side as he entered her were wonderful, but he hoped this idea would help keep things a bit fresher and more alive.

He enjoyed texting about as much as he enjoyed the constant barrage of meetings that he has found himself in now that he’s Head of Homeworld Security. Sexting, however, he was a bit more open to. Even if he had been apprehensive at first, it _was_ his idea. Therefore, a few nights ago he embraced this sexting thing, with the ground rules that no pictures would be exchanged, because if this was going to work one of them had to embrace the concept. At first, she seemed uncertain, uncomfortable even, but willing to try; the longer they texted the more she had become clinical though and had Jack grinning to himself at her being able to insert her own brand of babble in an attempt at sexting.

It’s why he’s sitting in his DC bed tonight, deciding to try this again, starting with a little teasing, telling her _‘It’s a little late for an old man like me’_ and then adding another message, _‘Do you want to try again?’_ Leaving this all up to her, always.

While waiting for her response, he glances out his window; the stars didn't shine here in the city, so he has settled on closing his eyes letting the memory of the moonlight glimmering across her skin at the cabin be the last thing he thinks about at night. If he was honest with himself, that image was already kickstarting his libido, all she had to do was answer his text.

_'Jack, I don't know if I can do this.'_

He smiled at the words on the screen, rolling his eyes, _'Yes you can, Sam. Just tell me what you want to do. What do you want me to do to you? To do to me? With me?'_

He could just see her teeth pulling her bottom lip in her mouth and smiled at the sexy image of her slight embarrassed, determination. _Ding._

_'Jack…'_ Her text stops and he wonders if she’s going to throw in the towel, until he see those three dots before the next message comes in. _'Remember that night, when the guys had just gotten to the cabin and we had to be really quiet? You put your fingers over my mouth, lightly reminding me I couldn't make as much noise?'_

_'Yeah. I wanted to hear you scream, but I know they wouldn't have appreciated being woken up to us having sex.'_

_'Fucking. Jack, that night, we were fucking.'_

His eyebrows shot up. He knew her determination had started to take over. The ding of his phone returns him to their conversation. _'Anyway. I loved when you slid your fingers in my mouth at the same time as your other fingers pressed into me.'_

Jack groaned, remembering how she had swirled her tongue around his fingers. His hand worked gently over himself, atop his boxers, as Sam slowly got into this. She was a storyteller, the one other time they tried this she got too involved in a story and had given up, apologizing to him. This time, she seemed to be drawing more on their past experiences to tell her story, and it was working. ' _Sam. God. I want to feel you right now_.'

_'…' '…'_ He sees the false starts and then her message finally comes through, _'Jack seriously I can't masturbate and text.'_

He choked on a chuckle, imaging her slim fingers trying to stroke her clit while texting with the other hand. _'Calm down Sam, this is just fun, another practice run. Letting you get the feel of it, in a setting a little more in the spirit of the conversation.'_

_'But I want to make this work for you.'_

Another ding, _'For us'_

His heart fluttered, removing his hand from his lap he sat up and dialed her number. When she answered she huffed her greeting, "Jack, I'm sorry."

"Sam," He started gently, "it is okay. We will work something out, no matter what."

She sighed, worryingly, "How do you know?"

Jack's eyes furrowed a bit, "Because we made it. We made it through these years with only a few stumbles and we found our way back to each other. I don't need sex every night to make this work." Licking his lips he continued, looking at the picture of the two of them setting on his nightstand. Daniel had taken it before they had moved, "We don’t have to rush into this sexting thing. We will get there."

"You _are_ there!" she let out a frustrated huff.

He chuckles, despite himself. "No I'm not, Carter." Jack smiled at this side of her; the side he'd never gotten a chance to really see before, "Sam, I'm just as lost in how to do this as you are. But we are working through it. We'll both learn how to _type_ and _say_ what we would normally just _do_." He tried to convince her, even knowing he was more open to this than she was.

He can hear how unsure of herself she is when she speaks, "Jack, I'm not good at talking." Sensing that she isn't meaning literally, Jack lets her finish. "I don't talk all that much during sex. It's hard for me to talk about it, even in text."

He can tell she's uncomfortable, "And that's okay. I don't talk much either-"

"But you aren't afraid to." She cuts him off, and he can instantly tell she didn't mean to say it.

Clearing his throat, "Why are you afraid?"

When she speaks, he can tell she's biting her lip, "It's never mattered before." Jack swallows down a bolt of anger at Jonas and Pete and anyone else because he can guess what she's about to say next, "It's never really been about me." Another breath and she releases it, "It's hard to keep talking when no one is listening."

Jack wants nothing more than to wrap his arm around her shoulder and hold her tonight, damn them for hurting her in this way, and damn the distance for keeping them apart.

"It matters. _You_ matter. It is about you." Pausing, he breathes to keep the conviction down in his voice. "You could come to me and take all you needed, leaving me wanting more, still hard and I wouldn't care, Sam. This thing," he moves his hand as if she's right there with him, "it's about us. It’s about both of us. Give and take."

Jack can hear her sniffle slightly before she whispers, "I love you."

Silence takes over the call, each of them just listening to the other breathing, until Sam breaks it with a clear voice full of curiosity, "What did you mean ‘in a setting more in the spirit’?"

"Well, we'd normally do this in a bed, right?"

He can hear the accusation in her words, "But that's not what you meant, was it?"

He smirked, "I love you, Sam. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

With the knowledge he had learned tonight, he plans his moves carefully for the next day.

\--

The next morning, Sam heard her phone ding and smiled at the _'Good morning, Sam'_ coming from her text thread with Jack.

But it wasn’t until later in the day, when she had her hands in a reactor, fiddling with the controls that she heard her phone go off again. She finished what she was doing but took one hand out to look at the text.

Her eyes widened and she nearly dropped what was in her other hand, when three texts arrived in a row.

_'When I run my finger across your stomach, right below your belly button and you moan.’_

_‘That's probably my favorite little spot of yours.’_

_‘And when you moan it only makes me want to touch every inch of you to hear you make that noise again and again.'_

She doesn't know what to do, she’s working. She does not have time for this.

So that's what she tells him.

But he doesn't seem to care, as more dings echo in her office.

_'And when you kiss down my chest, stopping to tickle the hairs on my chest, and you giggle before trailing your tongue further.'_

_'I know where your mouth is going next’_

_‘but, Sam, God. The feel of you wrapping around my cock always takes my breath.'_

_'Jack, I can't do this now.'_ Even though she is starting to feel warmth across her lower abdomen.

_'I know. But I can. Just read and take something away from it. We will text more tonight.'_

Sighing she puts down the object in her hand. As she see's the three dots appear and his three messages appear.

_'Do you know you make a little purr when you're frustrated that I haven't touched you where you want me to?’_

_‘Next time, tell me.’_

_‘Tell me that you want me to kiss your neck. Tell me you want me to touch you. Tell me.'_

Her cheeks flush, but she smiles at the sweetness he is slipping into this. _'Continue.'_

She finds herself ignoring her work and waiting impatiently to see what else he has in store.

_'…'_

' _Then_ _I'll tell you I like it when you lick my cock from bottom to top and end it with that swirling motion.’_

_‘That makes me think you like tasting exactly how much I want you.'_

Her breath speeds up. Biting her lip she texts back _, 'I do. I love tasting your….'_ She thinks of how to say it so it's not quite so clinical, clinical she could do. _'arousal. It turns me on to know how much I affect you.'_

_'Oh, Samantha, I thought you didn't have time to play.'_

Rolling her eyes with a grin, _'I don't. Not really.'_

_'Too bad, in my little fantasy we were just about to get to the best part_ _.'_

Grinning despite herself, she asks _, 'And what would that be?'_

_'My mouth on the inside of your thigh, kissing and licking further and further up until I reach your clit and swipe my tongue across your hot flesh and make your eyes scrunch up with pleasure.'_

Sam sits there, waiting for more, her thighs pressed tight together in her seat, but he doesn’t send anything else. Finally she caves, _'And then what did you do?'_

The response was quick, and she knew she fell into his trap, _'Now, see, I'm starting to understand the fun of sexting.’_

_‘When you get home tonight, call me if you feel like talking, or text me if you can't make that leap yet, and you tell me what happens next.’_

_‘We can imagine it together.'_

She growls in frustration, _'I will try.'_

_'Sam, we will do this together.’_

_‘And you will come tonight. You'll come under your own fingers, imagining my lips on your breasts and fingers in place of yours. We will do this together.'_

Sam was overcome with the love and respect she felt from this man. Sexting wasn't the only new experience for her; this relationship, one of equality and honest love, without any controlling was so new she still felt somewhat overwhelmed. As she placed her phone down, she smiled knowing that he was right, they would get through this and they would make this relationship work, because they both equally wanted to. 

**Author's Note:**

> “Being heard is so close to being loved that for the average person, they are almost indistinguishable.”-David Augsburger  
> \--
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! Thank you for the read!  
> Also, thanks to Intronerd for keeping me awake the night I was writing this. :)


End file.
